


Scratch Bake

by shanscript



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, F/M, Face-Fucking, Icing, Kitchen Sex, Masturbation, POV Female Character, Pastry Chef Hanamaki, Punishment, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanscript/pseuds/shanscript
Summary: Ever since Takahiro began working towards the dream of opening his own pâtisserie, you were convinced your relationship with him would bend and break. Countless amounts of sweat, time, and money were dumped into building a business from scratch. As weeks rolled into months of preparation for the grand opening, you saw your boyfriend less and less. Balancing your own chaotic work schedule with his seemed trivial, but you tried your best to hold on.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Reader
Kudos: 23





	Scratch Bake

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a lovely friend, hope y'all enjoy <3 Inspired by Makki's favorite food.

Ever since Takahiro began working towards the dream of opening his own pâtisserie, you were convinced your relationship with him would bend and break. Countless amounts of sweat, time, and money were dumped into building a business from scratch. As weeks rolled into months of preparation for the grand opening, you saw your boyfriend less and less. Balancing your own chaotic work schedule with his seemed trivial, but you tried your best to hold on.

Your love for Hiro is undeniable, even if your _need_ for him is neglected every late night he returns home to collapse in bed beside you. Not wanting to bother him, you usually slip out from under the duvet after he’s fast asleep. You find relief from your fingers often, under the hot spray of water during midnight showers. Sometimes, you fall back onto the couch in the living room, vibrator pressed down the front of your pajama bottoms, hand clamped over your moaning mouth. Every night spent alone, pushing yourself to climax, is equal parts pleasure and torture. You’d give anything to trade your own touch for your boyfriend’s, but you know how exhausted and overworked Takahiro has been.

You don’t want to place yourself in front of his dreams, but the thought certainly crosses your mind. Often. Your need for him builds with every fruitless fantasy, every stifled gasp escaping past your lips. Each time you screw your eyes shut while pressure and heat build in your core, memories of past intimacy playing behind your eyelids. You imagine how Hiro always can distract you so easily with his lips on yours, while the soft pad of his middle finger finds your clit with practiced ease. How he digs his nails into the tender skin of your hips as he buries his face in your folds, tongue dragging hot and slow along your lips. How you love when he’s fucking you from behind, pressing your body into the mattress with his lean and powerful body. All of these moments seem like an eternity ago, the memory of them the only thing getting you off anymore. But nothing in this world beats the real thing, and you need it so bad it hurts.

Finally, the week before the grand opening is here. You find yourself secretly wishing that the bakery completely flops, and you can go back to having Takahiro all to yourself. With you, on you, _in you._ You feign interest when he asks your opinions for the website layout, finishing touches on decorations, the detailed schedule for the staff. Anything. You roll your eyes at him when you’re sure he’s not looking, and always have a snarky comment ready to mumble under your breath. Your sexual frustrations are drawing out a bitchy side of you you never knew you had, and you find relief when pushing Takahiro’s buttons on a daily basis.

On the night before the opening, you begrudgingly agree to join him at the pâtisserie to give it a final once-over. You literally drag your feet the entire walk there, and flop down dramatically onto one of the padded metal chairs inside the door immediately following your arrival. The silence of the dark and empty space is broken by your annoyed whine. The wear and tear you’ve been applying to Takahiro’s patience all week long is starting to show, rewarding you with the subtle thrill you’ve been searching for. He’s been staring at you since you sat down, exhausted irritation furrowing his fine features.

“(Y/N)...why are you being _such_ a brat?!” Takahiro blurts out, sharp tone making you jump and leaving you speechless. You’re ashamed that finally drawing some passion from him is getting you wet. You feign innocence and shrug timidly.

“All this time,” he continues, voice rising in volume with every word, “I’ve been slaving day and night. For me, for us! Is it really _that_ fucking hard for you to just… _support me?_ ” His palm slams the table beside you and you flinch again. You can now feel the heat of his breath as he leans over you, flecks of spittle landing on your cheeks with every harsh consonant. “I’ve asked... _nothing_ of you. And _this_ is how you fucking treat me?”

You cross your legs tighter, feeling your pulse pounding in your chest… and between your thighs. You’ve never seen your boyfriend like this before, and god it’s fucking hot. You force your throat to swallow, and try to meet the intensity of his gaze. “I-I’m s-sorry…” Your voice is a whisper compared to his.

“That’s not good enough!” he screams at you, accenting his words with another slam to the table. He grabs your forearm tightly, forcing you to stand before him. You’re caught between apologizing and thanking him, while you nearly trip with how fast he’s leading you deeper into the bakery. Your mind is racing, trying to focus on the feeling of his fingernails digging into your flushed skin. He shoulders through the kitchen door with a grunt, flicking on the harsh overhead lighting with his free hand. You’re nearly panting now with anticipation; this is the most action you’ve seen in months.

He tugs you forward, and your hips collide with the edge of a stainless steel prep table. The momentum doubles you over, and your breasts and chin bounce off the cold tabletop. You barely notice the pang of pain over your overwhelming arousal. You’re now bent over before him, skirt hiked up just enough to reveal your lack of wearing _anything_ underneath.

“ _Look_ at you,” Takahiro spits, “Selfish brat. Think you’re gonna get it your way?” There’s a brief clatter as he rifles through some kitchen utensils nearby, just beyond your peripheral view. You clench your fists and walls, ready to take whatever punishment is coming next. You can’t help a breathy moan falling from your parted lips. A steadying hand grips your hip, and again you feel his nails dragging along your skin. The pleasure shivering up your spine meets a blunt end as Takahiro cracks a wooden spoon across your exposed ass cheeks. He seems to revel in your pained cry, only because you shoot him a lusty look over your shoulder, begging for more.

The spoon impacts your cheeks again with searing force, vibrations rippling across your skin and down between your thighs. You hold a yelp behind clenched teeth, instead becoming a broken moan. The hand that once gripped your waist slides over the freshly stricken skin, rubbing and groping your ass roughly. The mixture of pain and pleasure is overwhelming, and drool starts pooling beneath your open mouth. Your flinches become less rigid with every spank, as you start anticipating and desiring them more and more.

“Like that, huh?” Hiro mumbles, his anger now subsiding for arousal. You catch a glimpse of his full erection pressed tightly under his jeans, as he wanders towards the industrial-grade refrigerator. He retrieves a pastry bag of icing, and saunters back to his rightful place behind you.

“On your knees,” he commands, voice hoarse, “You’ve earned a treat.”

You hurry to shimmy off of the metal surface to kneel before him, eyeing the icing with curiosity. But the only thing making your mouth water is the sight of his hard length trapped beneath denim. He runs a hand through your hair, feigning tenderness until he yanks your face against his crotch. He commands you to undress him wordlessly, and you deftly free his cock in an instant. You’re humming a moan again, when he caresses your chin while bringing the pastry bag closer to your face. The thumb brushing your jaw finds your lips, pressing pass them without resistance. With a firm press on your tongue, he opens your mouth just as wide as he wants. Takahiro’s complete domination over you sends more blood rushing to your core, walls clenching around nothing.

He shifts to grip the bag with both hands, lowering the tip to your face. He squeezes out a perfect swirl of icing onto your tongue, before drawing a line of sugar along his erection. You hold your mouth open, eager to taste more icing, but more importantly him. He twists his torso briefly to set the bag aside, and returns to brush both hands through your hair. You hold his gaze for a second, until his fingers lace behind your neck and yank you forward. Icing, precum, and hot flesh mix together along your tongue as you choke down his full length.

You shut your eyes tight to focus. You waited long enough for this, you have to savor it. You slacken your jaw and relax your throat, humming a moan over him as he holds you still. The icing is decadent, but not as delicious as _him._ He finally pulls your face away, starting a slow rhythm thrusting into your tight mouth, as you lick and suck him clean. You watch as your swirling tongue unwinds the tension in his body and face, soft squelching sounds resonating off the steel shelving and appliances around you. Perfectly pleasing your boyfriend is one of your favorite things to do, and you do it _so_ well. But your core is aching for reciprocation.

You discreetly slide a hand beneath the hem of your skirt, teasing your lips with soft touches. Your eyes flutter closed as you push two fingers inside, sending your toes curling. Hiro takes notice soon enough, knowing your body and reactions all too well. He thrusts backwards, sliding himself out from deep inside your throat. You sigh in disappointment, but not for long as he’s suddenly lifting you back onto the steel table. This time your thick ass is pressing down atop the cool surface. He leans against you, and for the first time tonight, presses a deep kiss onto your lips. His tongue slides over yours, tasting himself and the faint sugary residue. You both share a moan, caught inside your joined mouths.

Your breath catches in your throat as you feel the hot, swollen head of his cock push against your clit. His hands travel down your back, dragging his nails over your blouse until they settle firmly on each of your ass cheeks. You’re _so_ close to getting what you want. You roll your hips once, adding more pressure on your tingling nub. You’re desperate to pull Hiro inside, whining needily against his lips. He grips his base like he’s lining himself up to you, but takes his time drawing teasing circles of precum around your soaked entrance. You feel him smile wickedly through another kiss, chuckling softly. He’s finally getting his revenge on you for pushing his buttons all this week, by returning the favor.

Your desperate whining is abruptly silenced, as he fully sheathes himself in your tight warmth. His head rolls back in satisfaction, and you grip his taut biceps for dear life. You meet his next thrust with one of your own, relishing each and every one of his inches as Hiro buries himself further within you. The warmth of your skin rises a degree for every collision of your hips, and you feel your long-awaited orgasm pooling deep down inside. Your moans and whines raise an octave as you move together in rapid harmony. Your legs wrap around his hips, pulling him tighter against you.

His hands tug back on your shoulders, providing an angle to reach your g-spot _so_ perfectly. Your thighs clench and your toes curl, as he slams his cock behind your clit over and over. The air is heavy with your combined heat and sweat, as you carelessly scream, “H-Hiroo p-pleeease m-mooore!” He’s obsessed with the way you say his name, and it sends him into a frenzy. A few more forceful thrusts against your sensitive walls and you’re sent spiraling over the edge; your entire body spasms as orgasm shudders through you. He cries at the pressure clenching around his cock. His thrusts lose their rhythm as you coax hot spurts from deep in his balls. He thrusts and grunts until you’ve milked him completely.

You’re smiling cheekily, watching him finish through half-lidded eyes. You hum contentedly before laying back onto the table. He pulls himself free with a filthy, wet sound. He can’t keep his eyes off your dreamy expression, even while he finds a rag to gently wipe you both clean. He leans forward, propping himself up on an elbow beside your shoulder. Hiro gazes lovingly into your eyes, not a single hint of stress or frustration left in his handsome features. “You know, I think I’ve tried them all,” he chuckles, “but this is by far my _favorite_ cream filling.”

**Author's Note:**

> Scream with/at me on [tumblr](https://shanscript.tumblr.com/)!  
> If you can, consider supporting me with a [tip](https://ko-fi.com/shanscript)!


End file.
